


Owen and Xanatos Guide to Gargoyles

by parallelmonsoon



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Episode Review, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelmonsoon/pseuds/parallelmonsoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode by episode musings with a heavy focus on Owen, Xanatos, and the dynamics between them.  I will touch on other characters and plot issues when I find them interesting, but on the whole this is all about the boys. We'll go through each episode in excruciating detail and explore things like Owen's tendency to fuss with his glasses when stressed and Xanatos' resemblance to a bored house cat. Many summaries include bonus ramblings on fanfiction ideas spawned from the episode.  Ever consider who would win in a war between Owen and Xanatos?  Xanatos is an exceptionally smart guy, no question...but Owen plays to *win.*</p><p>(Note I am basing my musings ONLY on the show's canon.  This means I might bring up questions that are answered by interviews or comic books.  To me, canon is what happens on the show, period.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakenings (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vikings prove they aren't all that bright. 
> 
> The Captain of the Guards really didn't think his plan through, did he? 
> 
> Just what do gargoyles protect, exactly? 
> 
> Goliath kills a man and no one cares.

Welcome to the inaugural post for The Owen and Xanatos Guide to Gargoyles! As neither Owen or Xanatos actually appear in this episode, this will be a short one (mostly just musing over things I found interesting.) 

Actually, there is one thing of note here that relates to my boys.The clan's history may well have ensured they were particularly susceptible to Xanatos' initial attempts at manipulation. Hated and feared by the castle residents, they had a single ally...a single man who trusted in them. A single man willing to not only protect them, but fight for their right to be respected. Granted, that same man would go on to betray them, but the memories of his earlier friendship would not be easily erased.

So then they wake. To a world that has forgotten them, a world full of humans who would hunt them down if they knew they existed (or so they are told.) Well, that's not so terribly unfamiliar, is it? The gargoyles already know about ignorance and hate. But here again there is one man willing to stand between them and the rest of humanity...

In a world where everything has changed, imagine the unconscious comfort of discovering that some things are very much the same. Imagine if the gargoyles had grown up in an area where gargoyles were accepted as part of the community, not feared. Would such a clan be so willing to simply accept Xanatos' word that they must remain hidden?

On to the rest of the episode...

One on the vikings mentions attacking a castle full of gargoyles is crazy. Hakon responds that they're only chiseled stone, and even if they **were** real, it's still worth the risk. From this, one might assume that even in this time period, gargoyles are rare enough they are regarded as an urban legend.

Still, Hakon's response also suggests he harbors at least some doubt that they're only a myth. So...why attack right at dusk? I mean, if you have the **slightest** reason to suspect the castle you're attacking might have ferocious and monstrous protectors that are only active at night...

Just saying, these guys aren't all that bright.

Does Goliath straight-up murder a viking?

The Magus's objection to the gargoyles is that they aren't 'natural.' Kind of interesting, considering he himself practices magic. It would suggest that magic is regarded as something natural to its practitioners, and perhaps to people in general during that time period. Which is an interesting take, as magic in media is generally viewed as something **supernatural** , a harnessing of powers outside nature. 

Regarding Wyvern Hill...the Captain of the Guard mentions Wyvern castle was built atop of the gargoyle's land. We can assume humans have built other settlements in and around this area, but it raises an interesting question about gargoyle culture. 'Gargoyles protect'...we are told again and again that this is their driving force. They are compelled to do so even in the face of contempt from those under their protection. But just as we can assume other humans lived on Wyvern Hill in the past, we can also assume there were times it was an empty land. Yet the clan remained, which raises the questions...

What happens to a gargoyle with no one to protect? How is the culture of a clan affected during such times? 

I also find it interesting that there's no indication gargoyles will actively seek out humans for the purpose of protecting them. Rather, they seem to be tied to the land of their ancestors, and will form alliances for mutual benefit when the opportunity arises. It makes me think 'gargoyles protect' is less of a biological imperative and more of a cultural narrative, and perhaps not one universally shared among all clans. It may even be a sort of coping mechanism. As gargoyles are vulnerable during the day, it makes sense for them to partner with humans. But if those humans often hate, mock, and belittle them, then the mantra of protection might help smooth over conflicts and give the gargoyles almost a kind of religion, one that helps them endure the emotional wear of fighting on behalf of people who loathe them.

Onto the Captain of the Guard...seriously, what the hell was this guy's plan? Why did he ever assume the vikings would spare the gargoyles? He was always aware that there was a risk they would remain behind, since we later learn he told Demona the Vikings would spare them. It's not like he made an agreement to that effect, only for the vikings to go back on their word. Don't get me wrong...that would still have been an astoundingly stupid thing to do, but at least he would have made an attempt at addressing the issue. There is zero reason why he should believe marauders **would** pass up the chance to take out enemies (even only **potential** enemies) with zero risk. 

Though I find it hilarious that Hakon says he hasn't lived this long "by taking foolish chances" considering his previous plan of attacking the castle at sunset. 

Also, the Captain of the Guard says revenge is not in a gargoyle's nature. Well, we know that's not true, since they do just that an episode later. But keep in mind they're seeking revenge for what was done to their own people. **Would** they have sought vengeance if only the human residents of Castle Wyvern had been destroyed? It's an interesting question, because it's really asking just how strong is the tie between the clan and the humans they're allied with. Is the Captain of the Guard simply wrong, or did he perhaps learn from Hudson of times in the past when the residents of Wyvern Hill were overtaken (perhaps by enemies smart enough to attack at dawn?) Times when the clan did **not** take revenge, since their own kind were unharmed?


	2. Awakenings (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot hole so big it devours the series
> 
> I'm not convinced Goliath knows the meaning of the word 'alone.' 
> 
> First intro of Owen and Xanatos, and already we see Owen is resigned to having his advice ignored (yet bravely offers it nonetheless.)
> 
> Xanatos has no concept of personal space. 
> 
> Xanatos tries to kill a man for no particular reason. No one cares.

(As this is the first long summary, a brief explanation. I'm primarily concerned with Owen and Xanatos, but I will go over plot points that catch my attention. This episode happens to have a lot of them.)

Hudson and Goliath return to find the castle in ruins. Shortly after, the trio emerges from the rookery. They look very unsettled as they open the door, even before they see the destruction. Either they were intending to sneak out (remember, they were grounded until Goliath said otherwise), or they smelled the smoke. Generally speaking, we'll see that gargoyles have sharper senses than humans, at least in terms of hearing, and I wonder if that extends to smell as well.

Tsk...the gargoyles make poor Bronx run after them when they fly off to seek revenge.

Young Tom tells his mother the gargoyles will come to rescue them. She dismisses and tells him the gargoyles were destroyed. It doesn't seem to occur to her that the gargoyles might not **want** to rescue them, considering.

Hakon says the Magus is worth more dead than alive. Presumably because he's a sorcerer, in which case...how does one control a captive mage? The fey can be controlled with the use of iron, but how would one ensure a human mage won't escape or harm you?

Hakon debates killing the princess, but the Captain of the Guard reminds him that she will be valuable for ransom. The Magus jumps in and insults the Captain...dude, SHUT YOUR MOUTH. That is a spectacularly bad timing on the Magus' part.

We have the first intro of the Grimorum Arcanorum, as well as the first time it loses a few pages. 

The gargoyles attack the viking camp. The Captain of the Guard again insists they would not have been driven to attack if the vikings hadn't destroyed the rest of the clan.

Note that while the trio sets to attacking the vikings, none of the villagers join in. The vikings were caught off guard and are shown leaving their weapons behind. Having been protected by the gargoyles for so long, have the princess's people lost the drive to act in their own defense?

The Magus turns the trio, Hudson, and Bronx to stone. Now, I've seen this series through innumerable times, but it literally **just** occurred to me that there's a rather huge plot hole here. 

To explain this, we have to jump forward to City of Stone. There, Hudson clearly states that magic must be seen **and** heard for it to affect you. We see that Goliath is also aware of this rule, as he immediately has Brooklyn mute Demona's broadcast.

This means that all the gargoyles had to do is **TURN AROUND**. Hell, just closing their eyes would have done the trick. Avoiding magic in this universe is that easy (at least magic cast by a human...fey magic presumably follows different rules.)

The even stranger part is that in City of Stone, the trio doesn't seem to be aware of this rule. This is the equivalent of growing up in a warzone without knowing that swords are sharp. Actually, it's the equivalent of growing up in a warzone without knowing that swords are sharp because the people who trained you for battle **didn't bother to tell you.**

The gargoyles lived in an age where magic was openly practiced. Hell, they lived in a castle with a magic user (a magic user who made no secret of his hatred for them.) **Why** did Hudson and Goliath withhold this incredibly pertinent information from the younger members of the clan? It's sheer foolishness to do so. Even Hudson, who really ought to have known better, just stands there gawking while the Magus casts his spell. 

Now, obviously, the real answer is that this rule didn't exist when the episode was written, and was introduced as a plot device for City of Stone. But I find it amusing that this plot hole is so large that it undoes the basis of the entire series.

Goliath realizes the Captain of the Guard betrayed them. His eyes begin to glow, but when the humans fall over the cliff, they instantly stop as Goliath dives forward to rescue the princess. This is interesting because it implies that while the glowing eyes are linked to rage and strong emotion, it doesn't indicate an uncontrollable emotional state. In other words, the gargoyles are always in control of their actions.

Upon seeing the rest of the clan is now stone, Goliath says that he is now completely alone. Except, well, no, he's not. Not only are the eggs soon to hatch, there **are** other gargoyles in the world at this time. He seems to be acting as if he is already the last of his kind. If some of your family are killed but you still have (quite a number) of young children, do you say you're 'completely alone?'

At the very last, couldn't he have delivered the eggs to another clan before having the Magus turn him to stone? 

Time skip, and our first appearance of David Xanatos! And he is looking very fine indeed, with windswept hair, a turtleneck, and a dark trenchcoat.

Xanatos stands in front of the modern-day Castle Wyvern. He proceeds toward the top of the castle, running and leaping over obstacles along the way. He reaches Goliath and looks him over with narrowed eyes before ripping away the ivy covering the statue's face, then proclaims Goliath "Magnificent" and smiles.

Owen approaches from behind. While still looking at Goliath, Xanatos orders Owen to make the offer. Owen reminds him 'one last time' that the cost of the venture will be astronomical and that they may have trouble finding workers, as the locals regard the castle as haunted. He raises a brow while he speaks, but is already dialing his cell phone. Xanatos dismisses this concern, noting that if you pay a man enough, he'll walk barefoot into hell. He rests a hand on Goliath as he finishes speaking.

So this is our first intro to the characters, and already we're seeing hints of the typical dynamic between them. This is clearly not the first time Owen had chided Xanatos over the cost of the operation. Owen's role is never that of a yes-man...he questions, openly and often. Yet even as he does, he is already pulling out his cell phone and dialing, having resigned himself to being ignored. 

Owen, btw, is also looking mighty fine here, with a brown coat and reddish gloves that really work with his coloring.

'Pay a man enough and he'll walk barefoot into hell.' Our first real hint that this show wasn't going to be the typical Saturday morning fare.

Construction workers start dismantling the castle. There's a very odd shot from the front of the castle with four prominent tractor-trailers, each a different color and shape. It looks like the Autobots are ready to roll.

The transfer of Castle Wyvern to the top of the Eyrie building is completed. Xanatos arrives back in New York in a very spiffy red and black helicopter.

Xanatos watches the sunset while standing behind Goliath. Again, he is windswept and **hot damn**. He looks at Goliath and says "don't disappoint me." He's standing with a wide stance and his fists clenched, and is more or less side-eying Goliath.

The spell is broken, and Xanatos gasps in shock before bouncing on the balls of his feet and raising his fists in victory.

Brooklyn is doing some very odd things with his mouth during the gargoyles' little celebration. Really, it's odd that the trio as so very excited to see Goliath again... **they** didn't know the terms of the spell, after all. They had no reason to think that they wouldn't wake or see each other again, and from their perspective, only a night at most had passed.

Xanatos speaks to the gathered clan in an interior room of the castle. He explains that a thousand years have gone by since the spell was cast, and very briefly picks up an accent ('have gone bah.')

Lexington asks about the eggs in the rookery. Xantatos says they were gone, and the gargoyles react with sorrow and horror. Except...the eggs **should** be gone. The princess agreed to care for them, and told Goliath she was planning to leave the castle. So it only makes sense that she would have taken them with her.

And even if the eggs had been destroyed...why does this stand as proof to the clan that they are indeed the last of their kind? The eggs weren't the last when they were laid, correct? For all they know, other clans exist and simply went into hiding as humanity rose to prominence. They just accepted this idea far too easily. 

Goliath questions why Xanatos went through so much trouble to wake them. Xanatos says he was fascinated by the Magus' story, and leans forward in a very swarmy manner as he speaks.

Throughout the conversation, Xanatos is constantly moving around the room, rarely settling anywhere for long. When he does, he stands in a deliberately casual manner....such as resting one arm against the fireplace, or leaning back against a table. This is another early hint of a hallmark of the character. Xanatos is very invested in appearing relaxed, and as a situation grows tense, he often becomes more theatrically casual in response.

Note, however, how openly Xanatos displays his excitement, both when the gargoyles wake and when he runs through Castle Wyvern. He also shows a split second of real surprise when the spell is broken, but this is quickly hidden. 

We also see the first signs of Xanatos being rather handsy. He has little regard for personal space, especially when he wants something. Here, we see him putting a hand on Goliath's arm.

Xanatos hears an approaching helicopter and tells the gargoyles to stay put while he investigates. The helicopter drops off a swarm of armed mercenaries. They hold Xanatos at gunpoint.

The gargoyles come to Xanatos' defense...but in reality, their goal is merely to protect the castle. Which brings me back to my musings on the 'gargoyles protect' meme, and the theory that this is more about territory than some kind of moral imperative.

Xanatos quite handily disarms one of the men and throws him over his shoulder. He goes for a gun, but is stopped by another merc. Broadway steps, and Xanatos considers the situation for a brief second before turning and running. 

The merc attacks Broadway with a knife, despite the gun literally at his feet. Even when Broadway falls back and lands on his ass, the merc still keeps coming at him with the knife.

The castle takes quite a bit of damage throughout this battle, I should note. 

We see now that Xanatos fled up a level to retrieve a rifle from a hidden compartment. Which raises the question...what, exactly, constitutes 'the castle' in terms of the spell? Xanatos made some minor modifications, and also repaired the wear caused by time. If he left off a tower or two, would the spell still have been broken? What if you used all the same bricks, but put them together in a completely new configuration?

The battle rages on. An attacker holds a gun on Goliath. Xanatos shoots the wall above him with a laser beam, causing large chunks of the wall to fall on him. Really could have killed the guy, there. Goliath looks over and sees Xanatos standing ready with gun in hands, and Xanatos smirks at him.

Lex asks one of the mercs if she's a viking, and the honest curiosity in his voice is really quite adorable. She fires at his feet when she could have easily killed him.

Xanatos aims at one of the mercs, saying 'time to take the gloves off'. Another merc tackles him, and Xanatos manages to raze a wall of the castle. Holy shit...was Xanatos intending to kill the guy? Of course, we learn later this battle was staged, but to what degree? And it isn't as if he's speaking to an audience, so his words do indicate he actually did intend to blast the poor man's head off.

Goliath gets knocked off the castle and acts like he's falling to his death. Um...wings? You've got plenty of time to spread them and glide.

Down below, falling debris from the castle threatens to squash idiot bystanders. Elisa has arrived and studies claw marks on the fallen stone.

One of the mercs makes it into the castle proper and blasts through a door. He steals a metal case and shoots up a flare to summon the helicopter back down. Xanatos is about to fire at the copter when his rifle is knocked form his hands. He watches the copter fly away, then looks back over his shoulder at the clan. 

Xanatos thanks Goliath, saying that without him and his friends, who knows what 'those thugs' would have done. Goliath says someone he once trusted said the same. Really? That doesn't exactly ring true.

Xanatos hums to himself and tilts his head, saying he'll have to work hard to earn Goliath's trust. Xanatos calls for Owen on his cell phone and tells him he'll need a clean-up crew. 

Goliath asks why Xanatos was attacked. Xanatos explains that the richer you are, the more enemies you have, and he's very rich. Interesting that he doesn't try to frame things in a way that casts him in a nobler light. He gestures with his hands and says that the castle is the gargoyles' home as well as his headquarters, and hopes they will work with him to keep it safe.

And again...we know that Xanatos' real strength is his ability to read and predict the actions of others. Here Xanatos is treating the gargoyles as if their drive to protect is indeed territory based. One wonders what he read about them that made him take this route, considering he could have told them any story at all. 

Hudson turns the decision over to Goliath, but points out they have nowhere else to go. Goliath says they will stay, and Xanatos says 'excellent' and clasps Goliath's hand in his own. He implores Goliath to trust him. Goliath reclaims his hand and admits that Xanatos broke the spell of sleep, for which they are grateful, but they will never trust humans again. Xanatos again says he can tell the relationship will be something they will all have to work at.

Elisa tells another officer that she intends to find out what all the destruction and explosions were about. Apparently, she's the **only** cop who cares to know. 

**Fanfiction Bunnies**

Throughout the course of the show, the Grimorum will lose numerous pages and suffer various kinds of damage. It makes one wonder what parts of spells and counter-spells might be missing or obscured, and what the results could be...

The idea that gargoyle senses might be more acute than humans is interesting, and something to keep in mind when writing them.


End file.
